


The buildup to coffee

by AquaCitty



Series: Family Melodies [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Memories, No smut but definite references to sex, Non-Linear Narrative, One Night Stand, gayness :D, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaCitty/pseuds/AquaCitty
Summary: Charlie Bradbury meets a gorgeous girl at a party... sex she was expecting, love... not so much.(Non-Hunter AU | 9/3/04)
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Charlie Bradbury
Series: Family Melodies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903039
Kudos: 8





	The buildup to coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited yet, so they're probably OOC. Sorry about that! 
> 
> Warning: Language, sex (implied), drugs

September 3rd, 2004

Charlie yawns and then clutches her head, yep, yep definitely hungover. Ow.

Then she looks to her left and the situation becomes a lot more complicated. 

A blonde girl is sound asleep next to her, Charlie can’t help but look up and down her exposed, and very naked, chest. Her eyebrows raise. Damn. 

She rolls over and suddenly memories hit Charlie like a truck.

________________

\-----------------------

I giggle, ducking my head at my own bad joke. My heart flutters as I see the gorgeous girl in front of me laugh along. 

“Okay. Okay. Your turn. Honest question. I want a juicy one.” I grin. 

“Well… I have been wondering since I saw you, do the carpets match the drapes?”

I snort, surprised. 

“Ooh is straightie flirting with me?” I tease, and she playfully punches my arm. 

“I am _not_ straight, but yes I am flirting.” She smirks. 

I blush, which honestly startles me slightly, I’m not usually one to be easily flustered. 

“Are you going to answer my question?” She asks, her voice becoming sultry, she takes a step towards me. 

“I guess you’ll have to find out later.” I wink, and it’s her turn to blush. 

________________

\-----------------------

My heart hammers as she finally leans in for a kiss. The blondie I’ve spent hours, flirting, talking, and laughing with, finally lays her hand on my cheek. As the bass drops on whatever song is playing, our lips touch and it’s instant electricity. 

My world is only her, and her world is only me. I want to stay like this, entangled together, forever. I move my hand up into her hair, and she puts her hand on my lower back, pulling me ever forward. 

We finally pull apart for a breath, and she looks at me with a gleeful but dangerous glint in her eye. 

“Want to get out of here?”

“Fucking hell yes.” 

________________

\-----------------------

“I cannot believe you talked me into this.” I whisper-shout to her. 

“I thought you said you do illegal stuff all the time.” She raises her eyebrow at me, handing me a spray can. 

“I _do_ , but all it’s online, I’m comfy behind a desk, where I can protect myself. I would _not_ do well in jail. Seriously I had a friend who went to county, even visiting gave me the heebie jeebi- mmph.” I’m cut off abruptly by lips on mine. 

“Hi.” I grin, dazed, once she let me go. 

“Hey… Have some fun babe.” She smiled, and suddenly I couldn’t say no. 

I shook the can, and started to draw. 

________________

\-----------------------

I shush her as we wander the halls to my dorm. 

“Oh my god you’re so loud.” I complain, but it’s good natured. 

“Bitch, please, you yelled that.” She replies in an over exaggerated whisper. 

I scoff at the claim, and stop when I arrive at my room. Blondie, of course, doesn’t realize, and keeps walking. I snort when I realize what happened and I stop her by grabbing her arm.

“We’re here.” I smirk, opening up the door to my room. 

“Thank god.” She replies, grabbing my face and kissing me. 

I moan as we back up into the room. She shuts the door, and pulls off her shirt, smirking as she catches me checking her out. 

“Like the view?” She chuckles. 

“Oh hell yes.” I respond, pulling my sweater over my head. 

________________

\-----------------------

“I’m done.” I announce, standing back and admiring my masterpiece. 

She looks up, tilting her head at the long series of numbers sprawled onto the wall. 

_10000000010100100000 ~ C_

“Wh… _huh_?” She questions. 

“It’s 525600 in binary… you know from Rent?” 

“Rent?” 

“Yeah. You know, the musical, it’s my favorite.” I respond. 

“Oh… I’ve never seen it.” She admits bashfully. 

“Holy _shit_! What?!” I gasp melodramatically. 

“Look! You try growing up with 4 brothers, musical theatre would’ve gotten me teased to _death_. I couldn’t show any weaknesses, bro.” She defended herself. 

I giggle, “Oh god, _four_ brothers. You poor woman.” 

“I know right.” She chuckles, “How do you even remember 1-0-0-0-0... uh... that number, anyway?” 

“I wish I could say I just converted right now, but no, I actually wanted a tattoo of it, so for a while I doodled it everywhere in different fonts. My friends talked me out of it though. So instead I got a tat of Princess Liea straddling a 20-sided die.” 

She practically choked on her laughter, “You- what?!” 

“I was at comic con and 18 and so, so, _so_ drunk.” 

“I need to see this. Right. Now.” 

I giggle, lifting up my sweater to show her the tattoo located on my waist. 

“I love it.” She laughs. 

I smile, bringing her in for a kiss. 

________________

\-----------------------

I sigh as I fall back onto my bed, she curls up next to me. 

“ _You_ are a good lay Ms. Bradbury.” She says into my neck. 

“You’re not too bad yourself.” I laugh. 

We sit in silence for a while, for a second I thought she’d drifted off to sleep, until she spoke up. 

“I’ve never done that before.” She says. 

“What? Have sex?” I ask, surprised. 

“No you moron, have a one-night stand.” 

“Oh… well did it meet expectations?” 

She pauses for a moment, thinking, “It was great... but… almost too great.” She finally admits. 

My heart flutters, “I… don’t follow.” 

She sits up, looking at me, “It’s just I want to do it again.” 

“Already? Jesus, give me a second.”

She slaps me in the chest, “That’s not what I mean bitch. I mean, I want to see you again. You’re funny, and nerdy, and cute… and hot. I had the most fun I’ve had in a while tagging those buildings with you.” 

I sit up, “Yeah me too.” I admit, “I’ve fucked my way through half the female population at KU-”

“Ew” She giggles. 

“But… I’ve never wanted to see them the next morning.” 

She grins. 

“Oh. Unless they’re one of the chef majors, then I let them cook me breakfast.” 

We both laugh. 

“Smart thinking Red.” She comments. 

________________

\-----------------------

We migrate to the roof, sitting, our feet dangling off the edge, and look at the stars.

“Want some pot?” I ask, motioning at my purse. 

She laughs at my blunt approach, then nods. I take out the blunts handing her one and lighting it up. 

“I feel like this is the only reason I came to college.” I sigh. 

“To smoke weed?” She asks, her eyebrows cocked. 

“No for, like, moments like these. On the roof, with a pretty girl, not a care in the world. It’s freeing… I never felt like that where I came from.”

“Yeah I get that… I never got second alone at my house. Four brothers remember?”

I groan in sympathy. 

“It’s not to just go out and know… no one gives a shit. There’s no parents to worry, no protective big brother, or younger brothers to protect. It’s just me. I can finally take care of just me… does that make me selfish?”

“No. It makes you human.”

________________

\-----------------------

I sway to the music, letting my worries melt away. Of course I dance to my own song, earbuds drawing out the sound of the outside world. There is only so much EDM one can take. 

Though I stop when I feel eyes on me. I turn around to see a young guy, and a gorgeous blonde girl. She was pointing at me, giggling. My heart sinks. 

I stalk over there, ready to give them a piece of my mind, but as I approach the girl gives me a dazzling smile. It catches me off guard. 

“Hey! I was just saying bringing earbuds to a party is a fucking genius idea. The EDM can be a little much after a while.” She grins. 

I laugh, “Oh my god, I was just thinking the exact same thing.” 

“Josh here is the DJ,” She points to her friend, then puts her hand to the side of her mouth whispering, “That’s why he looks so pissy.” 

I snort as he throws her a dirty look and stalks away. 

“I’m Charlie.” I smile at her. 

“I’m Jo.” She says. 

________________

\-----------------------

Jo blinked open her eyes and Charlie snapped back into reality. 

“Morning.” Jo yawned. 

“Morning.”

Charlie stood awkwardly for a second, before deciding fuck it, “Do you want to get some coffee?” 

Jo grins brilliantly, “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
